the_german_vespersfandomcom-20200213-history
Helsinki
Helsinki is the capital of Finland. It is a Vesper stronghold, and the former Medusa headquarters. It was run by Commander Orion Albus II. It was a very active area, and formerly the Vespers main Scandinavian stronghold. It has 400 prisoner cells. It is the same size as the Warsaw stronghold. It is currently empty. Timeline/Archives May 19th, 2013: Orion Albus II arrives in Helsinki after his vacation in his birthtown of Happy Valley-Goose Bay, Labrador, Canada. Lawrence McYodra also arrives from Warsaw, as Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz, the mayor of Warsaw returns to her post of mayor after been given directions by Nilem12 (Vesper One). Wulfric Brian arrived with seventeen locked up and screaming Cahill hostages, and stuffed them in the prisoner cells. Bellatrix Valorom arrived with a report on the recent Janus activities. The Black Vesper arrived in the city itself, though was captured by Madrigals, having just discovered he was a Vesper. Medusa buses go to Berlin to transport all of Medusa members to Rostock, Germany. May 20th, 2013: Medusa members (not soldiers) arrive in Rostock, Germany. They are put on The Traversal Vent to get shipped to Helsinki, Finland by going through Baltic Sea. Orion Albus II flies to Berlin, for a meeting with Nilem12 (Vesper One). Lawrence McYodra flies to South Africa. May 22nd, 2013: Medusa members (not soldiers) arrive in Helsinki. Medusa soldiers still in Berlin head to South Africa to destroy the Tomas stronghold there, at McYodra's suggestion. Orion Albus II is a commander among the soldiers along with a Hydra commander. An army of six hundred (340 Medusa, 260 Hydra) is on a Aurora-class battleships sent to destroy the stronghold, as the Tomas only have 100 people there. May 23rd, 2013: The Black Vesper is severly injured, as reported by Wulfric Brian. The Black Vesper is very close to death. May 30th, 2013: World War IV starts. June 1st, 2013: The Black Vesper has been reported to be killed on an escape attempt. His body has not been recovered. He was last seen near Schann, Liechenstein. The Medusa/Hydra soldiers arrive back in Berlin, Germany, after a succesfull victory in South Africa, destroying all the Tomas branch members. Several Aurora-class battleships have been sent to Tomas strongholds to destroy them. Lawrence McYodra has not been caught by the Cahills, even after the war. June 2nd, 2013: The Black Vesper's body HAS been recovered. He has revealed to be deceased. Memorial planned June 15th, 2013, with Hydra, Medusa, Inner Circle, The Inquistorials, TSRIC, Task Force 141, MARS, Division, et cedera, attending. The Aurora-class battleships arrive back in Berlin, after destroying each and every one of the Tomas storngholds. Several rebel bases have been found in Kazakhstan, as reported by The Inquistorials. Russian bombers bombed the bases, destorying them. Ekat secrets have been stolen by Shawn Harrods. June 3rd, 2013: Part One of World War IV starts. Bellatrix Valorom, along with Lord Bryce Martin, is sent to spy on the Cahills to seek information that can destroy the Janus. June 4th-June 12th, 2013: Janus army marches across Europe to destroy the Vespers eighty Europian strongholds. However, they were intercepted by Aurora-class battleships, before they almost suceeding in destroying the important Barcelona stronghold, as well as Warsaw. The entire Janus have been killed. June 13th, 2013: Bellatrix Valorom joined the German Army, and has been named Major Bellatrix Valorom, in her honor for helping destroy the Janus. Lawrence McYodra has been promoted to a Lord, and will now be called Lord Lawrence McYodra. Bellatrix Valorom is now Medusa 3, and Wulfric Brian has been moved to Medusa 4, because he was inactive. Orion Albus II joins the battle itself in Part Two of World War IV, and leads the 3765 Medusa soldiers to defend Europe against the Ekats and Lucians. June 15th, 2013: Lord Lawrence McYodra is named Lieutanant Colonel Lawrence McYodra. Cahill forces move in to Glasgow, but are killed by multiple Aurora-class battleships. The war still rages on. June 19th, 2013: Wulfric Brian is suspect for a Cahill, and has been fired from Medusa 4 and Medusa altogether. Lord Bryce Martin replaces Wulfric as Medusa 4. June 21st, 2013: All Vespers gather together in Berlin celebrating the fall of the Cahills. World War IV is officially over. Orion Albus II is named Lieutanant Colonel Lord Orion Albus II. July 13th, 2013: All Medusans go to Berlin. The stronghold is now empty. Category:Vespers Category:Vespers Bases Category:Vesper Three Category:Nilem12 Category:Prisoner Cells Category:Medusa Category:Orion Albus II Category:World War IV